And Baby Makes Three
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Sequel to Proposal, The First Time & We Gather Here. Zuzu and Yuya are going to be parents this time. Other Arc-V characters make appearances here. T for pregnancy plotline.


**AN: I'm back with another installment of my mini-series, this time dealing with unexpected virtues or, in Layman's terms, parenthood. Dub names apply, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V is owned by Studio Gallop, Nihon Ad Systems & 4K Media, Inc.**

Life can bring you some unexpected surprises but when your name is Yuya Sakaki, you always get some form of a surprise in some way, shape or form. Like for example, maybe some unexpected virtues and that forms the basis of our story. It opens with our resident married couple snuggling in bed together. One was trying to get free but the other was persisant. "Yuya", Zuzu said, struggling further even though it was in good fun. "YUYA! Let me up!" she said again.

"Why? You're just so cuddly!" he responded. Zuzu smiled but unfortunately, life was calling.

"Yuya, I promise you we can cuddle as many times as you want at night but we really have to start our day", she tried to say as nicely as possible. Yuya got her point and conceded. At breakfast, he noticed that Zuzu was eating a LOT more than normally.

"Zuzu, are you feeling okay?" he asked his wife, noting that she was eating a meal almost for two people.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've noticed you've seemed to be eating a lot more than usual. And I thought I was the bigger eater", he said, slightly mocking his own habits.

"Yuya, well, how can I put this? It isn't going to be just you and me anymore", Zuzu tried to explain. Lots of thoughts went through Yuya's head and they were NOT the good kind. Was she seeing someone behind his back? Did she want a divorce?

"What is it?"

"Yuya, there might be a", she stopped for a minute and, unable to bring herself to tell him, left the house, leaving Yuya a little perplexed at Zuzu's unusual behavior.

As Yuya went about his day, he tried to figure out what exactly was going on with Zuzu. From eating a meal for two at breakfast to her reclutance to tell him the truth about what's really going on, he seemed rather unnerved. Zuzu, meanwhile, was at Yuya's house, feeling she needed a woman's input for what she was about to say. She knocked on the door and Yoko answered. "Ah, Zuzu, what brings you here?" she inquired.

"I just need a chat, you know, female to female", she said.

"Oh. Well, come on in", she said. Zuzu walked inside and Yoko closed the door behind her. They went into the dining room and sat down.

"Yoko, I think I might be pregnant", Zuzu stated, getting straight to the point.

"You think you're pregnant?"

"I ate a breakfast meal for two people if that adds anything."

"Zuzu, you might have been just really hungry", Yoko stated. Zuzu considered that part but still she had to be sure. Thanking Yoko for the time, she went to the store, bought a pregnancy test and took it home. Yuya still wasn't back yet so Zuzu loaded herself up with liquids and took the test. She saw the positive sign on the screen. Yep, she was correct. She was pregnant. This time she wasn't gonna chicken out, she was going to tell Yuya when he got home.

"Honey, I'm home!" Yuya called as he entered the house. "Zuzu, where are you?" he asked aloud, instantly becoming worried that she might have been abducted or carded and seeing a note from her just cemented those fears, that is until he looked at what exactly the note said. "'Meet me in the bedroom, we need to talk. Zuzu'", he finished and gulped. Generally, the rule in the house would be if he screwed up in some way or if she was just mad at him in general, he would be sent to every married man's nightmare: the couch and the way she worded the note made seem like he would be sleeping on the couch that night. When he reached their shared room, he hestiated for a second and knocked. "Zuzu?" he asked.

"It's open, Yuya", she said. He opened the door and walked inside.

"What was the deal this morning?"

"Yuya, just hold me." He obeyed, still unsure of what was actually going on. He took her into his arms but he was still confused.

"Yuya, when I said at breakfast it wasn't going to be just you and me, it wasn't negative, it was positive", she started. He nodded to show he was listening, so she continued. "I'm pregnant", she said.

"What? You're on the nest?" he asked. Zuzu nodded. Yuya thought it over and realized that it was quite possible she got pregnant the night before their wedding except the raising was flawed beyond belief as she had assured him she was safe before they cemented their relationship.

"I wanted to be sure. That's why I hestiated this morning", she said. Yuya nodded to show all was forgiven.

"I will admit though, you did have me worried there for a second. Good to know I'm not sleeping on the couch", Yuya joked although he said the first part with complete sincerity. To say that, thanks to Yuya, word traveled fast that him & Zuzu were going to be parents. While the ladies threw Zuzu a baby shower, the guys had a little get-together of their own.

"What are you guys gonna name it?" Sora inquired.

"No clue. I'd figured that we'd name it after one of you guys", Yuya stated. After the two parties, it became a routine of doctor appointments. Zuzu was getting bigger and bigger and needed bedrest in order to have a heathly pregnancy, so Yoko, Skip, and their friends came by frequently to lend Yuya a hand. Another set of doctor appointments followed after Zuzu was released from bedrest but had to keep a limit on her activities, which met her Duel Disk & deck needed to go buy-buy for the time being. Yuya compenstated by hanging up his own deck and Duel Disk, so she wouldn't feel alone. That second set of appointments also revealed the baby's gender, which would be a girl, meaning they would have to brainstorm female names for the kid. Yuya wanted either Lulu or Celina but after a long deliberation with Zuzu (and a conversation with Yuto in a dream), they decided to go with Regina instead and if they have a boy next, he'd share his name with Sora. Basically, the next set of doctor's appontments after the gender one were the same thing and that the pregnancy was coming along great. Regina even began kicking a couple days later as well.

However, while Zuzu was getting the laundry done, it happened. "Oh, no! YUYA!" she yelled. Only one problem, Yuya was out with the guys so it had to be Yoko to get her to Paradise Hospital. Once she was at the hospital, she pitched Yuya a call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yuya, thank god you picked up. Zuzu's in labor!" she said.

"In labor?" That did it. "Mom, don't worry, I'm on my way. Paradise Hospital right?" he asked and when he got the confirmation it was that hospital, he hung up.

When he and his friends reached the hospital (they insisted on coming), a nurse stopped him. "Are you Zuzu Sakaki's husband?" he asked.

"Yes", Yuya answered. The nurse then gave him some scrubs to put on and when he changed, she escorted him into the delivery section of the hospital and to Zuzu's room, where she had already started pushing. He took Zuzu's hand in his own while the doc kept saying one thing and one thing only: "PUSH!" Eventually, they got to the point where the head was crowning.

"One more oughta do it!" the doctor said.

"You sure?" Yuya inquired. The doctor proceeded to give him a look.

"Sonny, trust me, I'm a doctor." Needless to say, Yuya kept his mouth shut and sure enough, he was right as Zuzu gave one final push and out came Regina Sakaki into the world. After cleaning off the gunk, he doctor gave Yuya some scissors. He looked at the doctor, dumbfounded. "You wanna cut the cord?" the doc asked

"No, you better take this one. My hands are still shaking", Yuya said as nicely as possible. The doctor nodded, took the scissors and cut the cord. He then proceeded to hand the baby back to Zuzu, allowing the new parents to gaze upon their newborn daughter. She, obviously, inherited Zuzu's eyes but the hair was undeniably Yuya's, meaning she was a hybrid of both parents. The family now had three members total, thus making Yoko and Skip grandparents in the process, and hopefully, raise her right.

 **AN: That's It! That's It! Also, to clear up why Zuzu was way in the birthing process when Yuya got to the hospital was because he was coming from the park where he was at with his friends. I did that to illustrate the unexpectedness of birth, meaning you could be doing the laundry and it could still happen, like with Zuzu (that actually happened as well). Also, although I didn't mention it in story, they did have a nursury set up as well, which is what Yuya, Skip, Yoko & their friends were working on while Zuzu was on bedrest. R&R!**


End file.
